The present invention relates to a thick-film sensor, particularly a pressure sensor. The specific subject of the invention is a sensor of the type comprising a flexible support substrate in the form of a plate, on at least one surface of which are deposited at least one thick-film resistor acting as a piezo-resistive transducer and at least one pair of thick-film conductors acting as rheophores.